Of Dukes and Dogs
by whicketsdaughter92
Summary: JacobXOc I'm not good at summaries! and sorry its soooo long! this is my first time on here!
1. Chapter 1

The suns rays peeked out of the snow white, silk curtains. A light warm breeze flittered into the white window and settled into the angel kiss pink room. All was calm and quiet except for the light cooing of the morning doves. Then came a soft rap to the white door. The door opened softly and quietly, gliding over the elegant white carpet. An older man dressed in a fine tux stepped through the doorway and spoke softly into the morning light. "Miss Pacheco, It is almost time for breakfast", as he looked to the large bed filled with stuffed animals of every kind, with a silk, white cover and pillows. Soon the pile of animals and cover and pillows began to rustle. Then a delicate ivory white arm found its way out, along with a leg and then the other leg and other arm, attached to a petite frame with short light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The young mistress had stretched with a yawn, and then finally spoke, "thank you Chester, I shall be down soon." Then Chester nodded and left.

(Your P.O.V.)

You sat there for a few more minutes, recalling the dream you had last night. It had been so wonderful. You meet the most handsome man in your life. He was tall and very muscled. He had spoken to you very kindly, without a lie in his voice. He handled you gently, and honestly. There had been only two problems: one you couldn't remember his face. Two he was Native American. When the chime of your delicate grandfather clock hung in the air you got up to get ready for the day. Heading to your spacey, white granite bathroom you got ready for the day. You dressed in your usual attire, which consisted of a white and yellow sundress with slip-on sandals and a diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. Looking in the mirror once, you headed to the dinning room. You felt extra happy today, thought you usually are always happy, but today just seemed lovelier. You walked down a hallway with beautiful pastel walls and open windows. Along the wall were paintings and portraits of your family and ancestors, though mostly of your ancestors. Your mother had been so proud of your family. She would always speak about them and brag to her friends. "You should be proud," she said, "our family is a true noble decent." But you were completely indifferent. As you ascended down the grand staircase you saw the dining room hall's doors had been opened fully opened, allowing you to see everything in it. The kitchen staff was standing, waiting for you to arrive. "Good morning miss Pacheco," as they bowed. " Well, so you decided to grace us with your presence," a low voice said. You turned to your mother who was sitting in here nice outing clothes. She looked very young for her age; she looked more 25 than 40. She had blonde hair and light skin like yours. Her eyes were hazel, and she had only light wrinkles, and thought she denies it, a bit a sapping skin. You smiled happily to her, "I'm sorry I'm late mother. I'll try to not be again." She smiled and went back to eating her food as you sat next to her. The maid soon came with your platter of breakfast. It was your favorite, scrambled eggs with hash browns and biscuits and cream of wheat. "Today we are going to pick up Jellico from the vets." No wonder you felt so happy! You were going to get your jelly back from that dungeon. You personally thought the vet could be a little kinder to the poor animals there. Needless to say you ate a bit faster after that.

Chappy two!!!!!!! Right after breakfast Chester had went out to get the limo ready. Once mother had left to her friend's tea party, you stayed where you sat at breakfast. Originally mother would have told you to go sit in the third drawing room saying," It's improper for a lady to stay sitting at the table once you were done eating." But she had left, so you sat there in a daze, nothing really on your mind when the thought of your dream slipped passed your mind. A deep blush streaked your face. The man you were with had been but an inch from your face. You never had any experience with men before; mother had been very strict on guys. Thought it didn't really matter because you never liked anybody before. The men and boys you had talked to in the past never struck your interest. But something about this one was different, very different. The way he talked to you, his deep voice low and thick. Just thinking about it made you shiver. "Miss the car is ready." Chester broke you from your thoughts. Walking to your car you thought of how Jellico was doing. _I'm coming to get you, jellybelly!!!!!!!!_ } Thinking. [Sorry I suck at writing so skip to latter that night. **To the action!!!!** Hehehe]

You were sitting in the third drawing room with your faithful boy (Jellico) sitting at your side. The night had washed over the mountains and the house engulfing everything in shadows you turned the lights off and had Silvia, one of your personal servants start a warm fire in the fire place. You sat there stirring your hot tea and petting Jellybelly's head, which rested nicely on your lap. Since he had come back from the vet, you had been very peaceful. He has been your only friend for a very long time. You stopped and just looked at him, he was a large Bernese hound of a dark gray color. He was such a good dog; he always was within several feet of you. Always. But every dog has there moments…. When you would be eating at the table he would sneak in to the kitchen and very slyly steal several cookies from the cookie jar. You remembered the day he got caught. Silvia had been freighted to death when she saw the large dog on the counter with his head in the cookie jar. She came out holding jelly's collar and looking quiet fumed. Latter that day you had laughed very hard when no one was watching. Just then the door was thrown open in a rush. You were very stunned to find your mother running in flushed. Never had anyone slammed or thrown a door open, It was very improper. "Adalina, Adalina! " she said hurriedly. "Come quick!!! Something has happened!!! Something horrible, you must leave you're in danger!!! There is no time to talk!!" she rushed to me and threw off the blanket I had on. Jellico sensed the tension and was instantly at his feet and by my side. I jumped up knocking over the teacup I had set on the side stand. She grabbed your hand and drug you to the door with her, Jellico still at your heals. She opened the door to reveal a frenzy of rushed servants, running around and yelling instructions to one another. You were absolutely frightened at this point. You had never had something like this happen in your house. All the running and yelling scared you stiff. Luckily your mother had you tight in her grip, dragging you along passed the rushed servants. " Adalina hurry along!! You must leave this place!! I have arranged for you to be taken far away!!" she then stopped and turned to you, holding your shoulders she looked you straight in the eye and said, "I can not go with you but I need you to listen to me very carefully, Adalina. You are to be escorted to a man named Sam. He will take you far from here. You are to trust him and do as he says. He will care for you and explain every thing you need to know. You must do this for me. Please Adalina!!!" You had tears streaking down you face. You were absolutely frightened. What was happening? What was going on? Then you decided there was no time to waste. "Yes mother, I understand," you said quietly, chocking on your tears. Silvia ran to our side and mother let go of your hand and gave it to Silvia. "Take her through the caverns so he won't see." Then you were off with Silvia. It was just then that you realized you might never see your mother again. It hit you kind of hard, but for some reason you didn't cry over it. You cried out of fear, not of sadness. This made you feel guilty. Your stomach turned in knots. She had been you supporter all your life, and you can't even cry for her. You felt horrible. Silvia was rushing you down the long dark halls. It was then you noticed that the lights were off and the window shades were down. The shades you would understand but the lights were always on at this time. But this wasn't like always. Something was happening. Something horrible.

**Chapter 3 ** [later that day] (Sam's pov) It was 1 in the morning when I got the call. The sky was still dark and the bed you shared with Emily was warm and soft. No doubt it was because of your high temperature. Emily was sound asleep in your arms; happy she finally got to go to bed on time with you. You have been out patrolling for a month and were away from Emily for a long while. And you were just as happy to be there, to have your imprint there safe in your arms made you the happiest man alive. ~_Bring~_ Then the phone rang. You had been in a daze, not really asleep. ~_Bring~ _the phone rang once more. You scooted over to reach the phone on the bedside table, while trying to not wake up Emily. "Hello," you answered groggily. " Hello Sam, I am calling to cash in the favor you owe me…" You paused for a minute. Then you froze. "Yes Sam, its Shirley, and I dearly need your help……….it has to do with….Adalina. You heart stopped. ……Adalina… you thought you'd never hear that name again. There was a long silence, and then I replied, " What do you need me to do." "Oh thank you!! Thank you- "I'm not doing it for you…I'm doing it for Adalina."……….Finally you hung up the phone after discussing details with Shirley, by that time, Emily had woken up. "Hun, who was that? And why did they call so early in the morning?" The concern evident in her face. You debated whether or not to tell her, then thought it would be wise to tell her. "It was Shirley…" She looked a little puzzled; the look of realization hit her face and was quickly overtaken with anger. "What did _**she **_want?" "It's Adalina…. she needs our help" Emily's face had concern on it once more, "is she ok?" I quickly filled her in with the details. Then deciding that it should wait till morning to tell the guys. [Latter that morning]

**(Emily's pov)** You had been cooking a giant plate of eggs with hash browns and muffins with a high stack of pancakes. Since you had the boys coming over there were definitely bringing their appetite. Which usually consisted of anything on a plate. Then the squeak of the front door opened and the sound of laughter boomed through the house as the boys piled in loudly all sitting at the table. " Hey Em, is the food ready yet?" " Well good morning to you to Paul." You looked over to the table, which looked like it would break or crush under the boys' pressure. At the very end you saw Jacob sitting with his head down, sulking and miserable. It's been three months since he came back. And you knew it was just to pleas his father. Billy was in a terrible condition when Jake left, knowing his son was gone and hurting almost killed Billy. Finally Jake came knowing he was hurting his father deeply. But he was always sulking about almost never talking. You noticed that the boys usually left him be, or ignored him. It made your heart hurt knowing what happened to Jake. All of them were like children to you. _If only Adalina were to think of me as a mother. I wonder if she is as cruel as Shirley's family is. I just hope your ok Adalina._ You looked out the window, thinking about the tiny bundle of a baby wrapped in the soft, pink blanket. She was the tinniest thing you ever saw. When she opened her eyes they were the beeppists blue you had ever seen. They held so much in them. Like she had been filled with so much tenderness and love, you saw the depths of it in her eyes. " Em-Emily?..Emily? Em are you ok?" "Yes?" you quickly turned around to look into Sam's worried eyes. You smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know you were ok. He gave a small smile and kissed you quickly, and turned to the boys. " I have asked you guys to come here because there is a problem that Emily and I are involved in. We will be watching over a dear friend of ours. She is in trouble and is in desperate need of our help." Sam said very seriously. Staring down all of the boys, making sure they got the intensity of this meeting. "Because of the circumstances I need two of you to come with me to pick her up. We will be going to a little place in Montana. We will leave in two days and be back in a day and a half. Paul and Embry" He turned to face them; "I have chosen you two too come with me on the trip. So get what you need done, done by them" With that he left the boys and went to the kitchen.

Chappyyyyyyyy 4 **(Adalina's pov)** Silvia lead you down the very dark hallway, more like dragged you. You quickly took in all you could see as you ran by, straight down into the black hall. You than noticed all the portraits on the dark cream colored wall, all their faces turned frightening. Nobody smiled. Except for you, you seemed to smile much more than all the others. But you always smiled, it just seemed like second nature to you. But you never noticed it until then. How strange it was to just notice it now. Soon Silvia shook you from your state, and then you realized you had stopped moving. You and Silvia were standing right in the middle of the hall, with no door, or window. "Now you listen to me good, you hear?" Silvia stated. " You keep up with me when we go down, ok?" "Yes Silvia." She than pulled out the long rug under your feet, and then the carpet, reveling a hidden passage way under the house. Silvia stepped down into the door, with you following. The handlebars were soggy, cold and rough. As you descended down the hole you felt the temperature drop dramatically. At the bottom it was even colder. And you heard…. Water? What in the heck would water be doing down here? Silvia then flashed a flashlight out and hurriedly made her way down the cold, dark caver. "Hurry up now" "coming" soon you reached a small river, with a fairly small boat and a man. The man was Chester. "Chester!!" you sang happily. "Hey there kido." He said kind of drawn. "Come on up" he lifted his hand for you and you took it greatly and stepped in. You sat down and waited " now dear, I made this for you on your way. You're so small and fragile you need some nutrients," she was now in tears. " You take good care now, you hear." Silvia had been with you all your life. You couldn't remember a time her or Chester wasn't there. Soon you heard distant barking. You quickly turned your head to see jelly bounding down the way. He stopped once he got to the edge and wined looking at you. He had been lost in all the commotion, and you couldn't stop then. You then looked at Chester with pleading eyes. You couldn't leave him behind. It wasn't possible for you to go off without him. "Ok old boy, come on in!" turning to jelly you patted your knees, signaling for him to come to you. He was hesitant, trying to find a way over. Then quickly jumped over onto your lap. "Ouch!!" He was a big dog. Silvia then handed you a basket of what you assumed to be food. "Oh be careful!!" She waved worriedly. Chester had already been rowing off. You had sadly waved goodbye to Silvia, once you noticed you had tears coming down your cheeks. You hadn't stopped since you started. Jelly caught your attention by nesting his head on your lap. You felt very tired then, Chester noticed this and handed you a blanket. "I know this must be tiring. Go and rest you deserve it." So you lay down on the hard, wood boat with your blanket. Your eyes dropped heavily as you felt jelly rest his head on your tummy. Everything went black. **(Sam pov) **You, Paul and Embry had been running for almost a day. You didn't show it but you were anxious to see the little girl you remembered smiled like an angel. _I wonder what she looks like now? _You made sure to keep those thoughts to your self and not let the boys hear. You then gave the command to stop and shift back. The riverbank was where you had made the arrangement to meet. The butler had been the one to transport her here. You soon saw the boat come into view, but you made sure to keep your self and the boys hidden. Just incase. Once you made sure it was the butler, you walked into view, the boys at your heel. The butler threw out a rope and Embry went to tie up the boat. "She's asleep right now. I think we should let her sleep a bit more." Then jelly jumped up and started barking at me as I went to lift the blanket back. "Jelly!!! Hush!! It's ok. Sorry he doesn't like people touching her." I nodded. I looked down to see Jelly, who was pretty much giving me a dirty look, if it were possible. You lifted the blanket and stopped. She was more beautiful then you had ever imagined. And so precious. You picked her up with the blanket. She was so tiny and fragile. You didn't have time to just stand there so u quickly moved. Jelly jumped out of the boat and hurried to her side. Nipping at her the tips of her feet, trying to get attention. "Jelly no!" You used your dominance to command him. He obeyed. You walked over to the group that stood a few feet behind you, with Adalina in your arms. Then Embry looked up from the others, "Hey Sam, who's that?" Chester then looked up at you and gave you a look. "This" you looked down at her face, "this is Adalina." Paul came over by Embry and they looked down at the small-framed little girl in your arms. She had a soft lean face. Her color was a creamy pale, with long, dark, curved eyelashes. Her hair was a soft light blonde down to her ear, and her lips small and pink. She wiggled around a bit then yawned and snuggled deeper into Sam's chest. You felt such over whelming happiness in that. It was so strange, this girl's effect on you. It made you want to jump for joy over the littlest thing. You then realized you weren't the only one there. "We must move, and soon. Chester do you mind not waking her before we leave?" you looked over to him. He looked very sad, with watery eyes. " If it's best for her, then I'll do it." He walked over to you and set a hand on her forehead. " Be a good girl for the Uley's ok and don't make a fuss." He then turned around and cleared his throat. "Take good care of her Sam." He then walked to the boat and handed a basket to Embry. It had a soft linen white handkerchief over it. "This is for is for her. And Silvia wrote a note to Emily in there. It's just some of her favorite foods. To soften her up a bit when she hears the news, and for the journey." "It won't be long, don't worry." You assured him. "We'll take good care of her." You said. He then nodded and took one last look at her then turned and headed to his boat. Embry went to help see him off. "Paul come here and help me." You asked him. He then bounded his way over to you, " Yes Sam?" "Hold her for a minute." Jelly then started barking again. Loudly. "Jelly! Quiet!" He wasn't very happy with more people touching her. He sat down were he stood and stared at Paul. Quickly you gently handed her over to Paul "I'll be back I need to go talk to the others" And with that he was gone.

Chappy 5!!!

**(Adalina's pov) **

You were drifting in your sub consciousness. You were kind of hot and you felt swaying. You were probably still in the boat with Chester and jelly. Then a wave of heaviness wafted upon you. You couldn't help but feel so tired and dreary. Feeling the need to move you yawned and stretched out and stopped. You clutched your fits then released while wiggling your fingers. You felt nothing, but open air. No boat, no water. Nothing. Something was off. You rubbed the sleepy from your eyes and slowly opened them and looked up. You defiantly weren't in a boat instead you were in the arms of a giant handsome Indian man. And stranger. Your breath caught in your throat, your eyes locked on his. He smiled once her saw you awake, "Hello there cuttie" as he winked. You couldn't stop yourself. You opened your mouth-AAAAAAUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You screamed to high heavens. In this commotion he dropped you to cover his ears. You landed on your butt. It hurt a bit, but you took this chance to get away. You scrambled to your feet and hitched up you dress, which you noticed was your nightgown. You never changed out of your long, cotton, white gown the other night. Your feet took you past the trail the man was on and into the darkening trees. Hopping over the tree's roots and past the bushes, trying to concentrate on not tripping. If you did then it would be much easier on him to catch up to you. You didn't waste a chance on looking back to see if he was there or not. You just flew past the thick trees and underbrush. Your asthma was catching up to you; your breathing had become shallow and rugged. You wouldn't be able to make it any farther. To try and get as far as possible you put your mind on other things; like the wind whipping your short hair around your face. The sun..Oh no.. the sun was setting. You never did well in the dark. You hated being alone in the dark. But you didn't know that man, weather he was good or bad. So you kept running. Upon finding a large tree you turned behind it and sank to your knees. He couldn't have followed you that fast. You were quite fit excluding your asthma. Breathing hard and fast, you sat and waited. Thought you weren't sure for what. A sound maybe.. a voice? Anything that tipped you off that he was there. But nothing came. You wiggled over to the side of the tree and popped your head over to see. Nothing was there just the trees and brushes. "Hum. Looks like I lost him." You whispered to yourself. Turning you bumped into something large and warm. Looking up you saw another large Indian man. Though he was a different man, he was still a stranger. You stumbled back, and without paying attention you tripped over a root and fell on your butt, again. You backed up into a tree and held there. You took more time to inspect this one this time. Thought he looked similar he was different in a way, he was bigger and had the same short shaggy hair cut like the other one. He was very muscled and a dark eyes. He was defiantly a man. And it kind of scared you. You felt your eyes mist over. You were so frightened. Then you heard heavenly barking as Jelly ran into view. "Jelly!!" You screamed. You then threw your arms around him. "Hey Sam, you found her" Behind Jelly were two other large men. One from before and another you hadn't seen. "Jelly sick them!!" you yelled loudly and pointed in there direction. He jumped in front of you and growled furiously, baring his teeth. "Adalina," You looked up to see the one who knew your name. It was the one called Sam. 'we are here to help you. We were asked by Shirley to take care of you." You then remembered your mom say something about a "Sam" "pray tell, what is your last name Sam?" "It is Uley, Adalina." " Hum, Jelly heel! There is no more need for that" he stopped and started panting happily by your side. " I am so sorry I did that. You can never be to sure whom you are with. And being strangers doesn't help a bit. But luckily my mother had said something about you so it seems I am over ruled." You smiled so kindly at them. And you saw a gentle smile spread over Sam's stoic face. He walked over to you and offered his hand to you, which you happily accepted. He gentle pulled you to your feet. " Come we are almost out of Montana, once we get to Idaho we will go by car to Washington." You took step right behind him. Jelly faithfully by your side of course. The other two were right behind you. You liked Sam so far, simply because he took charge. It made you happy to know there was one guy like that. It made you feel safe. 'Hey" a voice took you from your thoughts. You turned to see the other guys were by your sides. " Oh, hello" you smiled at them. "We never got to introduce ourselves back there." he threw his thumb in the direction you had come in. " I am the ever popular and amazingly handsome Paul." He grabbed your hand and kissed it. You felt your face flush a bit and giggled a tiny bit. "It's a pleasure to meet you Paul" you smiled at him. His friend then smacked him upside the head. "Knock it off Paul. Hey there, I'm Embry, this whack jobs friend." He said pointedly at Paul. "Hello Embry, I like your name. Its very original." You smiled at him. You made sure to be very kind and proper. Just as your mother had told you to be. You looked over them both, they were not quite the same size as Sam but still very much bigger than you. Again they had dark copper skin and shaggy dark hair accompanied with dark deep eyes. Very much like Sam. It was so strange to see them all walk so close. They even walked so similar! Then you figured it out, Sam must be their dad. It seemed to be the only reason; or he was their older brother. But your mind just figured he was their dad. _It must be so nice to have a dad._ Your father had died when you were very young. You barley remember his face. You have always wished you had a dad of your own. But mother had quieted you when you were younger about that subject. You recalled the morning when you asked her if you would ever have a dad again.

**Flashback**

You were taking your ballet lesson that morning. It had been time for a break when you decided to ask your mom about it. "Mom will I ever have another dad?" "Adalina! When on earth gave you an idea like that?!" "Jasmine came in with a new guy today and when I asked her about it she said it was her new dad." " Adalina your father is gone and you will never have an as he was. And why had you asked her a question like that? That was very rude, it might have been personal! Now go your lesson is starting again" and with that she ended your conversation and turned to talk to the other mothers in the private ballet class.

Mother was very right. You had reed books about him in the library about your family history. He was very kind, reasonable and firm. He had always treated everybody respectfully. Even when they had done him wrong. She was very right. You believed there could never be anyone like him in the world. He was the one and only father you will ever have. Noticing your vision had become blurry, you quietly and quickly rubbed the almost fallen moister from your eyes. To your great embarrassment your tummy growled loud and long in the still and quietness of the evening. You felt the heat crawl its way up your face, a deep chrisom shade. The guys had turned and stopped walking, just looking at you. You tried to keep your eyes on the ground. You then heard low, deep chuckles in the air. Looking up you saw Embry make his way to you and extend a basket to you. The basket Silvia made. " I guess we can rest here for a while." Sam stated. "Embry, Paul stay here, I'll be back in a few." He then walked in the cover of the dark trees and was gone. You looked around for a comfortable place to sit. Not really finding one you steeled with a tree's roots and planted there. Jelly came and sat on your right side. Pulling the basket to your knees you pulled the cloth from it and peered inside. You inwardly thanked Silvia from the bottom of your heart. There was bread, cheese, and a drink of some sort, biscuits, water, and dried meat, a silver bowl, and milk bones for jelly. You placed the silver bowl on the ground in front of jelly and pored as much water inside as you could. Jelly lapped it up thirstily. You had been walking for a while. You took the milk bones out and set them in front of jelly, he snatched one up as fast as he could. You petted him for a bit then when to the basket for your dinner. You pulled out the bread and dried meat. As you ate the dried food you reached for the bottle that held a mysterious drink. You took off the cap and put your lips to the opining and took a sip. It was finely aged berry juice. It had been one of the healthiest drinks in your home, except for water. Thought you wondered why she had packed you that drink. Thought it was exhalent, many times it had fermented and contained a very slight hint of alcohol. You only took a few sips. You never liked the drink, only when it was young. You needed the liquid but you couldn't take it any more. It was only the third sip but you spit it out. "Hey what's wrong?" it had been Embry. With a displeased look on your face you spoke, "this drink contains fermented grapes. I can't stand the taste." " Really? Why would they give you that?" he looked truly curious. "In my home, this drink is very rich in nutrients, but I only like it young." You looked up at him. "Would you like the drink?" "Really?! I can have it? Thanks, I haven't had a drink in a while." As he went to reach for it you pulled it back. "Wait, you can handle a little bit, right?" you asked, you didn't want to get in trouble. " Nah it's ok, we have a very high tolerance." He then reached for the bottle and took a long swig. Paul who had been watching from a few feet away came over. "Hey Embry give me a swig." He reached for the bottle. "No way man, this stuff is pretty good, and she gave it to Me." they started wrestling a bit at first and then soon they were on the ground, an all out Brawl. Then Sam came out from the now dark trees. "Guys knock off. What are you doing?" He looked over at the two of them sternly. You then felt so exhausted, just figuring that it was because of all the walking you did. You zoned out and you felt your eyelids droop, _so heavy…_ and your eyes finally closed.

**(No ones pov)**

Adalina's eyes finally shut as her body went limp against the tree. A deep cooling sensation moved through the trees. Jelly began barking out loudly. Sam turned around and saw little girl resting against the tree, with jelly by her side, still barking loudly. Sam hadn't sensed anything wrong so he walked over by the dog "jelly silence." It was completely dark now; the sun had set over the tall, leafy, dense trees. Sam looked over the area before deciding to camp there. " It seems we're going to stay here for the night." "Why can't we just run her back? It would be way faster," Paul stated. "Because Shirley decided she doesn't want her to know about us and that world." " Wait! So some lady out there knows what we are!?" "Yes, Emily and I have known her for a long time." And after that Paul knew Sam wasn't going to explain any further. Sam walked over to where Adalina had been sleeping; he gently maneuvered his hands under her and set her flat on the ground. He then pulled his shirt off and folded it up and gently slipped it under her head, to act as a pillow. She yawned widely and snuggled into herself and was off in dreamland. Sam sat right next to her and became the watch out. Paul and Embry had been settling down at the foot of trees and resting against them, ready for the night. So soon they fall asleep.

**(Addy's pov)**

Felling crept slowly up into your body. It was much colder than before. You felt crispness in the air. Your face felt the cold wind blow into it, and the tip of your nose felt the slight stinging sensation that came with the cool wind. But oddly the front of your body was so warm and comfortable. You decided to come out of your daze, you were up and there was no going back to sleep now. Opening your eyes you found Sam caring you on his back. You looked around you and saw Jelly right behind you with Paul and Embry fallowing. They both were grinning ear-to-ear, apparently very happy about something. "Good morning" you heard Sam's deep voice speak. "Good morning." You replied. "When was I supposed to wake up?" You asked confused. You hoped he hadn't been caring you for long. You didn't want to seem lazy. " We have a car about three miles down this trail. This is a faster." You never knew that words could be so harsh. Don't get me wrong; he didn't give off a cruel tone, but he kept his stoic voice. Which made it seem to you that you were such a burden to them. You dropped your head. " It's fine, I can walk. I'll keep up." Your voice was flat. Sam waited a second and then slid you to your feet. He kept silent. Once he set you on your feet you were right next to him. Making sure you gave him nothing to complain over. You keep your steps very closely to his; every now and then he would get one step ahead and quickly you hurried to fix that. When you think about you were being just silly. Sam and the other boys were very tall with long, muscular legs; and your legs weren't as tall or muscled as theirs. But there was something about being near these boys; it was this weird feeling. You couldn't describe it; you had never felt this way before, but it felt so familiar. You just couldn't put your finger on it. Suddenly Sam had stopped, and with you being one step behind him, ran right into him. You almost keeled over, but caught yourself just in time. Sam just stood there as though he hadn't felt you plow yourself into him. "We're here." Came Sam's voice. You peeked past him to see what was there. And low and behold, there in fact was a car. Well a van. It was a moderate sized white min van. It looked like it had seen better days; it was old and kind of beat up. The dirty, white paint was chipping and under it had what seemed to be rust. It may not have been much to look at but at least you wouldn't have to walk any more. That thought lifted your spirits. Sam walked over to the passengers seat and unlocked the doors. You heard the loud click of the car. "I CALL SHOTGUN!!" yelled Paul as he zipped right on past me and to the front seat. You looked at him bewildered; his actions were so strange to you. "I'm sorry; he can be a pinhead sometimes." Embry walked up to you and opened the back door for you. "Oh; thank you" you replied so kindly. _What a gentlemen._ "Jelly" you called simply as you waited at the car door. Jelly jumped into the van and went to the very back seat and sat down quietly. You stepped in and turned to your longtime friend. "What a good boy you are" you caressed his head and took out a treat from your nightgown pocket that had been in the basket. His tail whapped on the seat, making loud thumps. Threw all this you hadn't noticed that Embry took the seat next to yours; nor did you see Sam get a blanket from the trunk until he handed the old, woven blanket over to you. You looked at it for a minute then took it gratefully. You just realized how cold it really was. Your fingers were so white and your nails a deep purple. Also your feet weren't doing so great either. You had on slip on shoes, but it hadn't helped much with the cold and neither was your thin gown. You quickly wrapped the blanket around your thin cold body. The blanket was a little warm; it helped a bit. You looked around and noticed that the others didn't have any blankets. Now that you noticed it they weren't even wearing shirts!! "Aren't any of you cold…at all?" you asked worriedly. They all seemed just fine; perfectly comfortable. "Huh? Oh no we're good. And besides you look like you need it way more than us." He gave you an expressional look. "Are you sure? If needed we can share." You replied innocently and held up the blanket. He lifted his head to Sam's but said nothing. Sam seemed to not notice him; he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. " Well now that I think of it, it does seem a little cold. We will share it." Beaming at him you said "ok." You pulled the blanket over his Huge lap. As he sat next to you, you felt so small because he was just so big. Pushing the thought from your mind, you tucked the blanket around your freezing feet. And not forgetting your manners, you properly sat, with your back straight legs together. Complete with folded hands on your lap. But you couldn't stop the shaking. The numbing pain, that came with the uncontrollable shaking. Your fingernails were very purple, and your hands were a sickly pail. So in order to fix it you set your hands under the now hot blanket. This was just weird. _Where did all this warmth come from? It couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere. _Something clicked in your mind. _Embry. _Without moving your head you slid your eyes over to the large man sitting to the side of you. You could just feel the heat emanating off of him. _Poor guy must have a fever._ Then something caught your eye outside the window and ripped your thoughts from him. You could have sworn that you saw faces in the shadows of the now vibrant green landscape. The moon was high up in the black sky, hiding in and out of the clouds. So in other words it was pretty dark. Even so you squinted your eyes and peered out the window. It didn't help. Figuring it was just tiredness getting to you, you closed your eyes and leaned into the seat. Desperately needing sleep.

Chapter 6

(Sam's pov) Adeline finally went to sleep. After so long of just sitting there and saying nothing, doing nothing kind of frightened you. You figured that her mind was going over everything that just happened. If she had a mental break down you wouldn't know what to do. You were very useless when it came to girl stuff. That why you loved Emily so much; she helped you when it came to things like that. She always knew what to do in any situation similar to this. You just prayed that Adeline stayed asleep till you got home. Where Emily was. You thought of her often. And you loved her always. Each morning you got up and loved her a thousand times more than the day before just because she woke up right beside you. Even now you still couldn't believe that she was yours. All the way home you would be thinking of her.

(Emily's pov) You had just finished the dinner dishes and all the boys had left for the night. You wanted to go to sleep but you knew you couldn't. You would be waiting up until Sam came back with Adeline. She was coming to your home…….Adeline. It took you a while to actually believe that that was happening. You never thought that would happen in a million years. You couldn't dwell on the past or think of the wrong, injustice done 16 years ago. All you thought of was they were coming home together. The tear slid down your face and hit the back of your hand. You hadn't noticed that you started crying. It hurt you too much to think of that day long ago. All you could do was cry and cry some more. Then your tears changed. You were crying wonderful, joyous tears. Your heart pounded loudly in your chest; it felt like it would just burst out and fly to the heavens. After several minutes you calmed yourself down, thinking of Sam helped you a lot. He would always be able to calm you down, weather he knew it or not. Your thoughts drifted to Sam and wondered if he was ok. Was he comfortable, sleepy, happy, angry? The loud engine could be herd driving upside the house outside. It took all the strength you could muster to keep yourself calm and steady. Heading to the door quickly, you pushed the door open dashed outside. You stopped to see Sam pulling a sleeping figure out of the back seat into his arms. You rushed to his side. Setting your hand lightly over the blanket "Can I see her?" you asked lightly as to not wake her. Sam lowered his arms so you could see over. You gasped. She was exactly like you had imagined, yet so much more. " Lets get her inside so she can sleep."

(Your POV) You were warm and comfortable. You felt the blankets over you, so soft to the touch. It was possibly the most amazing thing you have felt in your life. That or probably because you haven't been in a bed for days. Now you were awake and couldn't go back to sleep, so you thought to just get up now. Yawning you turned over sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Jelly was at the foot of your bed, curled up and snoring loudly. Giggling you looked around the room. It was a small bedroom; the walls were a light, soft tea green. A medium sized window to your right, your left had a wooden bedside stand with an alarm clock. On the other wall there was a wooden dresser and mirror with a closet to its right. All the wood in the room was tinted reddish and looked very well with the light walls. Sadly, you pushed the warm covers off and slipped your legs over the side of the bed and headed for the door. On the other side of the door there was a small hallway with pictures all around the wall. Looking at them more closely you saw that Sam, Embry and Paul were in a couple of them with many more faces. You noticed they all smiled, weather it was big or small they all did. You could definitely see yourself among them all. You liked them all, for no reason but their smile. They gave you some unknown assurance. The smell of hot food wafted into your nose. Your tummy gave a low grumble. A little embarrassed you laughed it off. "Lets go get some food" you patted your belly lightly. Walking down the hall you heard voices, and they weren't all to quiet either. You recognized one female and several males. Passing through a small living room you headed for the kitchen door. There you saw several large boys sitting around a little table, which looked in fear of being broken. A woman was bustling around the kitchen cooking with her back to you. Seeing Paul you headed over to him and sat right next to him. "Good morning Paul" you smiled to him. "Hey" "who is this?" "Oh I'm Adeline Bell Pacheco" " Well Adel this is Jared, Seth, Quil…. and. …Jacob?" It sounded more like a question. You looked over to the boy Paul was talking about. He sat at the end of the table, his arms were wrapped around his head, well u assumed they were because now his head was fully up and staring intently at you. He was possibly the most handsome guy you had ever seen. He had deep red, beautiful skin. His hair was a dark black and shaggy. His eyes were again, a deep glossy brown. It wasn't until you noticed you were gawking you stopped. _"Get a hold of yourself! Now say something before you look stupid."_ " Hello" you smiled.

(Jacobs's pov) You couldn't move or speak. You could barely breath. Someone kicked you under the table "hum? Oh hi" was all that came out. The Angel seemed satisfied with my answer and looked around the room. She was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Her eyes had been the first thing that caught you. They were a dark blue, her skin soft porcelain. And her voice soothing. It hadn't all caught up to you. _"What is this? This amazing feeling of happiness, of wonderfulness._ You froze. _this cant be……_ Anger welled up in you. You wanted to hit something hard. You refused to imprint. After all that happened to you, now this!! You weren't going to let this happen to you. You stood up and your chair thrashed into the wall, and you were out the door. You headed to the trees and was ready to get the hell out of here when you heard Sam. "Jacob were are you going?" "I'm getting the hell out of here!" "Now Jacob calm down" I hadn't noticed I started shaking. I calmed my self to the point were the shaking stopped. "Now tell me what happened," he commanded. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." "Jacob you can't lie to me. Now tell me what happened" "Sam I need to go- Sam's arm stopped you, "I'll tell you later." And with that you went for a very long run.

(Emily's POV) you heard a loud thud and a door slam. Turning you saw the boys looking annoyed and Adel looking quiet shaken up. Jacob wasn't there. Adel looked around with a bewildered face. "Oh don't worry, he's just having a hard time." You spoke softly to her. "Oh, ok" she smiled. Sam walked in the door and walked straight to you. " Good morning beautiful" bending down he kissed you happily. "Yuck!" Seth said playfully. "Seriously you guys need to get a room." Came Paul. "Deal with it" remarked Sam. Loud giggles could be heard. Everyone turned to Adel. Her face flushed, then turned it down to look at the table embarrassed. "Let me get you a plate Adeline" trying to lesson her embarrassment. "Thank you." Her head perked up happily. "Uhm....?" " Oh my name is Emily" as you handed her a plate with lots of food. "Thank you Emily" "Oh and we are having a party here tomorrow, I would like it if you came." "Of course. Id love to come."

And with that she started eating. You were so happy she was kind. It reminded you of her mother. Then remembering you had food on the stove you went to go finish it.

(Later after Breakfast) (Adel's pov) ***Knock* knock* " **come in" Emily came through the door holding clothes in her hand. " These are for you to wear until we can get you your own clothes." "Thank you" "Oh and there is a dress for you to wear to the party tomorrow" "ok thank you." "If you want, I'm going to the store to get a few things for the party. You want to come?" "Yes I'll go with you. I'll be down in a jiff." Emily left and you went to put on the clothes. You shook your now very dirty nightgown off and put the clothes on. The kaki pants fit ok but were a little baggy. You didn't have a waist. The long sleeve, dark green shirt's sleeves were too long and the chest dropped a bit. You didn't have boobs either. "It sucks being white." You said with one last look in the mirror. You had wished you were a different race many times. Those other girls had more or all of what you wanted. You wanted breasts, hips and a butt. But sadly you were stuck being white. Feeling a bit sad you tugged down the hall to the waiting Emily. She turned and saw you looking like a small kid smothered in to big clothes. "Oh don't worry, it wont be long until we get you your own clothes. Come on lets go." You both headed to the old, white van outside when loud barking erupted from the front door accompanied with scratching. The door opened and Jelly flew out straight to your side and started whining. "Oh I'm sorry, but do you think he could come please? He doesn't like to be vary far from me." Jelly sat next you not willing to move. "Of course its fine" she smiled lovingly. Closing the door you and jelly went to the white van you had just been in the night before. Emily had pulled up to the supermarket; jelly had sat on your lap with his head out the window. There weren't that many cars in the parking lot. Only about maybe twenty people in total were there. The whole time you had just stood by Emily's side and not wondered off. Emily must have been very popular because almost everybody there had stopped to talk to her. On the way back it had been pretty quiet. Until, out of nowhere, "You know Adel, you should give Jake a try…" "Uhm, excuse me?" " Oh I mean just try and get to know him before you judge him, I'm just saying." "Um ok." Sam had helped you both unload bags of food into the kitchen.

-skip to party-

Emily had loaned you a dress for the party. It was a cotton light yellow dress. It looked more like a dress you would ware in sunny states, not a little, rainy town. You could hear the party was in full swing downstairs. You grew more anxious with each passing moment. You weren't that great with meeting new people, you were a nervous wreck. Finally you had to go down there; you might as well get it over with. As you ascended down the stairs you felt a rush of eyes on you like a gust of wind. You headed for the closest familiar face you could see, which happened to be Paul. "Hi Paul" you smiled brightly at him. "Hey lil cutie" he set is hand on top of your head. He stayed and talked to you for a while when an old man in a wheelchair rolled up to you. "Hi Paul, well who's this lovely, young lady?" You giggled as a light blush flew to your cheeks. "Billy, this is Adeline." "Hi" was all you could say as you took his hand. "I have heard so much about you. But Sam never told me how gorgeous you really are." "Oh thank you" you were definitely blushing after that. "Jacob! Over here boy!" that was your cue to leave. "Excuse me" and you hurried to the kitchen. You hadn't noticed just how crowded the house actually was. Thankfully not many people were in the kitchen. Emily was one of the few exceptions. "Hi" you beamed to her. "Hello. Adeline the food is almost done you should get your plate first." "I think we'll have enough to cover us, don't you?" "Still, get your plate soon before the boys come." Not caring to ask further you got your plate and sat at the bar to eat. "Foods ready!" you now know the reason why Emily told you to get your food first. The boys flew in like a tornado and in a second the line ran in the living room. The boys were big, loud and very hungry. You tried to stay small and unnoticeable as possible, but it had failed. Horribly.

tell me what you think! please!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey im thinking that I might redo this story, just because I wrote it so long ago maybe I could smooth out all the wrinkles in it, any thoughts?


End file.
